PROJECT SUMMARY: Gene Modulation in Cancer Cell Models (GMCCM) Shared Resource The complexity and heterogeneity of cancer demand appropriate and adaptable cell-based models that enable researchers to uncover key genes, pathways, interactions, and modifications that drive cancer development and to devise effective and personalized therapeutics. The Gene Modulation in Cancer Cell Models (GMCCM) Shared Resource provides DLDCCC members with a versatile combination of cutting-edge technologies, genomic resources, and advanced instrumentation. Directed by Drs. Dan Liu and Jean Kim, who combined have extensive expertise in developing technologies and cancer cell models (e.g., high-throughput genetic screens and stem cell manipulation), GMCCM houses essential elements for single-gene analyses to whole- genome screens, including genome-wide libraries of short-hairpin RNAs (shRNAs), cDNAs, and CRISPR sgRNAs, as well as multiple automated robotic platforms for library manipulation. In addition, the Shared Resource offers CRISPR/Cas9-mediated genome-editing services in a variety of cell types including induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSCs) derived from cancer patients. The ever-expanding functionalities of CRISPR/Cas9 that include gene targeting, genome modification, and transcriptional modulation, promise to greatly benefit DLDCCC members and facilitate both mechanistic and exploratory investigations using cancer cell models. Specific services provided by the GMCCM Shared Resource include cellular reprogramming, large-scale automated manipulation and preparation of genomic libraries, utilizing individual cDNA/shRNA/sgRNA vectors, and automated mammalian cell transfection and lentivirus production in arrayed formats. Importantly, GMCCM assists DLDCCC members with highly customizable gene-editing services in cells of their choice, from primary cells and established cell lines, to human pluripotent stem cells (hPSCs) and cancer patient-derived induced PSCs. By housing these resources in a single, cohesive Shared Resource, GMCCM allows investigators to employ myriad genomic and genetic platforms that are often cost- and labor- prohibitive or simply not feasible for individual laboratories. This synergistic combination of expertise and resources makes GMCCM an invaluable asset to the DLDCCC.